Together Again
by JInspired
Summary: Kim Seol-woo finally returns from his secret mission in Hungary and Cha-Do ha tries to nurture her longing and restless heart for Seol-woo. Man to Man K-drama fanfiction. Pairing: Kim Seol-woo and Cha-Do ha Note: None of the characters belong to me but to JTBC.


It had been a long night. On the nights when missing him became too unbearable or too difficult to ignore, she came to his place and slept there. If she couldn't get him off her mind, she might as well be in the general vicinity that reminded her everything of him.

This time, instead of laying down on the couch, she opted to sit and sleep- just as he had done many times this past year. She loved to dream, now she despised it. She often dreamt of them together or him returning but every time she awoke from her slumber, the reality that he was still a continent away was hard to manage. Sometimes she dreamt of his demise and she wondered which of the two was worse. She opted for the latter; at least with the former, he was still breathing and there was hope of him returning, of them being together.

"Aish! Seol-woo-shii, I hope that you are this restless! Why can't you go away?! I want to sleep and not dream." She whined to herself.

She sighed.

"Cha Do-ha, stop thinking and sleep. Don't think, just sleep." She coached herself.

It took another hour and a half before she succeeded in completing her mission.

…

He hadn't felt this much excitement in who knows how long.

She truly was his weakness.

He smiled as he breathed in the Seoul air. He missed home, and he was even more thrilled about his new mission to finally exterminate his old identities and lay low; after all, Dong-hyun did say the best way to have a perfect death was to live the average life in Seoul. He was going to do just that.

He looked at what seemed like an old abandoned building to the average person, but to him, it was his home. He smiled then glanced down at his phone.

The bright red dot never looked more beautiful. He felt an overwhelming sense of pride and warmth fill his chest, knowing that she was here in his home. However, throughout his mission overseas in Hungary, he asked himself many times if his heart found a home in her.

He chuckled at how cheesy he sounded. He actually stopped fighting the idea and thought that she was his weakness; in fact, he embraced it, secretly of course. Suddenly, the coin that was initially intended to track her became so much more. He made sure he didn't lose it and that he held onto it tightly.

He walked into the abandoned building and made his way to his covert spy area/home. He peered from the corner and took everything in. Everything was just as he left it but cleaner. He smiled as he knew she probably kept herself busy to ease her aching heart and restless thoughts.

He glanced in the corner of the room and saw her sleeping on the couch. Her head bobbed slightly, and her mouth was slightly agape. She didn't look as effortless as he thought he seemed when he slept sitting up on the couch, but she was cute nonetheless.

He turned his head a little sideways as he watched her sleep. He then realized that she had a bandage on her arm.

He pouted and thought of what could have actually happened then he recalled a memory and he smiled.

He carefully made his way over to her and sat down. He then gently placed his hand over her warm, smooth, soft skin. It felt like a spark as soon as he touched her, possibly due to his cold fingers.

"Healing hands." He whispered.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open, frightening him a little.

She tiredly turned toward him. She blinked a couple of times and yawned.

"Wha-? I felt a spark flicker on my arms; it jolted me out of sleep." She mumbled.

"Why are you sleeping like this?" He asked her.

"You should know, Seol-woo-shii. You taught me this trick. It helps me not to dream. I can't stop dreaming about you and it was unbearable tonight! Why are you making me so restless?! I just want to sleep!" She whined as he chuckled.

She thought that she was dreaming and that he was a figment of her imagination.

"Aish! It's not funny!" She groaned.

"I slept like this for the first month because I was just as restless, but I decided I wanted to dream because I missed my weakness." He admitted.

"It hurts when I wake up and you're not here." She confessed, and he placed some of her messy hair behind her ear.

"I'm here now." He spoke as she shook her head 'no.'

"But this is a dream. I'm sleeping on the couch like this and I'm still dreaming?! You lied to me, Kim Seol-woo!" She accused as he chuckled.

"I have a feeling when you wake up, you'll be elated. Come, sleep here." He comforted as he brought her in his arms.

She tiredly accepted as he laid them on the couch.

"I missed you, so much." He shyly confessed as he stroked her hair.

"I miss you, too. Come back to me swiftly." She whispered drowsily until her breath was even.

He held her tightly and welcomed her warmth.

He closed his eyes and smiled.

"I'm back, Cha Do-ha; for good." He whispered into the stillness of the room.

Finally, he could sleep. He didn't need to dream because the real thing was in his arms, quietly snoring.


End file.
